Ideas for your interest
by Pikaveeario
Summary: So the other I tried to sit down and write another chapter. And I just couldn't. I just couldn't. And it wasn't just an off day. So here are some ideas if anyone wants to use them. I hope these can be useful, and feel free to get creative!
1. Chapter 1

1\. Genji, Mercy, story: Genji remembering childhood. Mercy remembers her time w/ Genji. Mercy then finds him w/ Zenyatta. Mercy is hurt w/ pursuers trying to kill her. Genji defeats all but got too injured. Mercy tries to heal but fails. Winston in helicopter comes in to pick them up and Tracer comes out to help bring him aboard. Back at watch point Gibratal, they meet the other recruits/veterans. They revive him but he's now stuck in coma. Winston finds out that he can transfer Tracer's time situation to genii which will make him wake up and don't have the suit but still has cyber-agility (like equipping his origin skin LOL). Everyone is happy. Few weeks later, he's Mercy's boyfriend and an Overwatch agent again.

2\. Symmetra, Lucio story:

Origin story. Symmetra receives a message from Vishkar telling her to find and capture Lucio. She succeeded but Lucio stalled her by trapping both. He then tells her about what Vishkar really is. She doesn't believe him but a seed of doubt was planted. Lucio is captured. Symmetra breaks into Vishkar HQ and finds their files. Now believing Lucio, she frees him and now they work together to free all of Vishkar's "slaves". 1 year later, they join Overwatch, working to help people, emotionally and mentally.

3\. Pharah, Soldier, Ana story:

Origin story. Pharah was sent to find a sniper that was trying to break into the Temple of Anubis. She finds Ana and Soldier: 76. Learns about Overwatch reestablishing and joins it. She then goes on missions w/ Ana to save people. Show 2 stories/mission. Learns that her dad was dead for 3 years now. Ana marries Soldier: 76. Pharah is happy!

4\. Sombra's story:

No origin story. Sombra hacking into Talon's database. She leaves Talon and finds a lead towards the conspiracy she was looking for. She followed it and was brutally beaten. Tracer finds her and with her big heart, brought Sombra to Overwatch ad they cured her. Sombra then realized that she can beat the powerful program by weakening it. She knew peace makes it the weakest, so she joined Overwatch to help it bring peace. Show her finding out about a bomb that's going to be delivered in Mexico.

5\. McCree's story: ?

Origin story. McCree faces the Deadlock gang, his old family. He gets badly hurt and was left to die. Overwatch found him and healed him. Soldier and Tracer volunteers to help him beat the gang. They beat and destroyed the gang's base. McCree is then an Overwatch agent. Show another mission of him stopping a bomb from being delivered by the Los Muertos in Mexico. He then says that maybe he can still help the world.

6\. 's story:

Origin story. Big omnic monster thingamajig appears stronger and the MEKA unit can't retaliate. Overwatch comes to help but can't. Torbjoin discovers that they can blow it up, from the inside. MEKA unit fights inside. Most of them die but makes it to the core. Self destructs the mech to blow it up. Blasted from the big omnic thingamajig and Tracer catches her on the Overwatch airship. leaves MEKA to join Overwatch. She gets a more awesome mech. Becomes youngest Overwatch agent.

7\. Mei's story:

Origin story. She visits old Ecopoints and we get flashbacks. Flashback 1: How she got recruited. Flashback 2: Her family (She's married). Flashback 3: Her colleagues and work in Eco-point: Antartica. She then is determined to help other people too and travels back to HQ to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Gency date night

Genji asks Mercy on a date for their 1 year anniversary, Mercy changes into casual clothes. Genji then surprises her by asking 76 to borrow the hard light bikes (MOTOR bikes) and permission to use a helicopter. Tracer meets them at the helipad, saluting them. They fly to London. You can choose what they can they can do but it's Feb. 2nd (JC it's my b-day LOL) but her's some suggestions:

i) The Association. Lunch maybe?

ii) Hydepark. Picnic or cycling trip by the lake.

iii) Exploring Buckingham Palace.

iv) Visiting King's Row. Pass near Null Sector.

v) Silk roadtrip. At this time there is a lantern festival of culture before Lunar new year.

Mercy then passes out from exhaustion on the helicopter. Genji carries her back to her room and kisses her goodnight.


End file.
